He Belonged
by Simon System
Summary: A much older Stacey journies to Dogtown one last time.


**He Belonged**

Stacy felt a tear slide down his cheek as he laid fresh flowers on Tony Alva's grave; Jay Adam's grave was just down the row from this one. It had been so long since he saw his old friends. They had barely seen each other since Sid's funeral.

He stood up and walked down the row, putting flowers on Jay and Sid's graves.

None of the three had really meant to stay away from each other for so long. Not since Sid's funeral. They hadn't meant to stay away from each other, but life had pulled them in separate directions.

Tony had his line of successful sports wear. Jay left Dogtown for Hawaii, his life was rough, but he always kept a positive outlook. He never let anything get him down. Stacy had his life of sports and business; he trained numerous young skateboarders, to carry on the Dogtown legend.

Then there was Skip…he had pretty much vanished after the cove burned down. Some people in Dogtown said they sometimes saw him hanging around the cove ruins, looking lonely. Like he had died inside when the cove was destroyed.

Stacy knew Skip would never survive the loss of the cove, but there was nothing anyone could do. But in a way Skip lived on. Stacy taught Skip's methods to his students, and his mottos.

Stacy walked out of the graveyard feeling emotionally drained and tired. He was the last of the Z-Boys. And he knew he wasn't long for this world. But it didn't scare him, he had led full life.

He took in the air. How many years had it been since he last saw Dogtown? To damn long. He had moved his parents to a nice home in Orlando; he himself lived in Los Angeles.

It just didn't seem right to be in this place with Sid gone. Tony and Jay apparently agreed, considering how quickly they left town after Sid's death. Stacy walked down the road, just needing to see it one more time.

He stopped as he reached his first destination. Skip's old shop, closed, windows boarded shut.

He could still remember Skip lazing on the counter, Sid sweeping the floors and the guys rushing into the shop after school everyday.

Now the city was as bland as any other. No real distinction between it and any other small town.

No teens skateboarding down the roads, causing hell. The drought was long over, and the pools were all full. And all the surfers have moved on to better beaches.

But the memories were always Stacy's to keep. He held on to them as best he could.

As he reached his final destination Stacy could feel the sand part beneath his shoes. He walked down the beach, closer to the water.

The wreckage from the cove had been removed long ago. It was bland, clean beach now.

Stacey sighed sadly. He truly was all that was left. Dogtown would soon be forgotten forever.

He sat on the sands of the beach and closed his eyes.

-

"_Z-Boys for life?"_

"_Always."_

-

Stacey opened his eyes again.

"Come on bro, why are you lying on the beach?" He heard a familiar voice yell.

And to Stacey's total shock…The cove stood restored on the beach, and on the docks sat Skip.

"Come on Stace! We've got plenty of pools to shred!" He looked behind him. And there stood Jay, Tony and Sid holding their skateboards.

Stacey face must have clearly expressed his shock, because the guys laughed. "Stop sitting on your ass and board with us!" Tony shouted.

Stacey looked down; he was wearing jeans and was holding his old board. He felt his hair tickle his ears, his long blond hair. Which was odd, as his hair had thinned and grayed as he got older.

He caught his reflection in the water beside him. He was young once again. And it all hit him, he was dead.

"Stacey, come on! No one lives forever!" Jay said with a laugh. Stacey stood up and nodded.

He grabbed his board and raced after his friends. Sid, Jay and Tony welcomed him with open arms.

He was where he was supposed to be. Back in the only place he belonged. In Dogtown, with the Z-Boys.

And they boarded off into the town, as they remembered old times and raced off to join the others from team Zephyr.


End file.
